Main Page/Halls of residence/Madan Mohan Malviya Hall/Experiences
Hi I am Aniruddha Palriwala, presently a resident of Madan Mohan Malviya hall of residence. It has been nearly an year now living here. This hall has showed its different colors in this one year. I guess every person who lives or has lived here has got feelings attached to this hall because this is the very place which gives the feeling of I.I.T. to a fresher who has entered his IIT campus for the very first time. First night here is very exciting. You get to know your room-mate the person you are going to be with for the next one year and who may completely affect your stay at KGP. Then there is the first encounter with the MMM mess and god, that encounter is pathetic. But I guess with time the mess food feels to be like of home and the things change. Anyways then there are the hall elections in which the highly inexperienced candidates go out for campaigning to the completely unknown janta, and finally after some random voting from not more than 50% of the janta some of the candidates win and take there responsibilities(?) for the hall for the upcoming year. After that there is the illumination. God knows how even anything is ready till the illumination day taking in account the very unenthusiastic janta of MMM hall with zero hall tempo. Then after a few days is Diwali. Now this is the day when all the people are out just to enjoy and no maggu is in there studying(:P). Well any ways the festive season departs and there arrive the dreadful days of the end semester examinations, the real nightmare because janta is facing their first IIT Kharagpur end semester examinations. These two weeks, no-one sees anybody else but books. Anyways the time passes quickly peacefully and suddenly there is this completely free time available at hands and nothing at all to do. Anyways then there are the winter vacations and then there comes the second semester. And with the brand new semester comes the notice from the warden asking for some random amount of money without which he won't give the fund for hall activities(sounds like ransom!!!). Anyways the time passes by and then after the mid semester examinations arrive the gymkhana elections and once again the MMM janta is the main target being the single biggest neutral vote bank of IITKGP. This the beginning of the two ultra-hectic weeks during which the students become completely frustrated from hearing, re-hearing and re-re-hearing the proposals from the different senior candidate standing for different gymkhana posts. The end to this era is put by the final election day on which everyone is relaxed. Then the next big event in MMM hall is the festival of colors. on this day each and every person irrespective of any boundaries go out and play with colors and reach the extremum of insanity. After holi there is the hall day, which i don't know how it is because this year it hasn't come yet, but from what I hear from the seniors the hall day of the MMM hall day is the biggest success of all the hall days. Anyways now the year starts winding up, new halls are alloted to everyone, and after the end semester exams its time to say goodbye to hall of dreams and carry your stay at KGP to the next level. ---- Hi friends , I am Vijay , currently a resident of MMM Hall Of Residence . As my friend Aniruddha has stated , over the span of 8 months , this Hall has housed several memories . Let me start off with the very first day at IIT Kharagpur , Received at the railway station by seniors , you are guided to ur respective block and to ur allotted room ... Thus , all those early precious memories of our IIT stay are centred at this memorable hall . With the hall architecture as it is , the usual 2-in-a-room mutilates to a 4-in-a-bigger-room concept ! With no acquaintances ,I am anxious and eager to meet my roomies . Bless my stars , with a great trio as my roomies , I soon felt at home here at Kharagpur . With occasional bhaat sessions , the four of us gelled past differences in perspectives. what was thoroughly encouraging to note , was the exposure to different customs and outlooks influenced us to mature beyond the narrow-mindedness of a teenager . We learnt to be tolerant and social . No longer did any language barrier withhold us . We finally saw the world as it was , with people from different social backgrounds and varying mindsets . Thus , I realize that hostel life is not only about fun and no-rules but also , about learning the art of life :) Mess : '' * Initially ( July - September 07 ) - Decent quality - chewed the food * Later ( October - December 07 && January - February 08 ) - Good quality - relished the cuisines * Finale ( March - April 08 ) - Below average quality - gulped the heaps ! ''Common room (TV) : '' * Initially - Decent number of students * Later - Invasion of computers => Number of students - considerably less * Finale - TV - not functioning ! converted to music room Sleeping hours : * Initially - 11 PM to 7 AM - gonna attend the classes * Later - 2 AM to 9 AM - bunk the 8:30 lecture * Finale - 4 AM to 11 AM - Attend only labs ! ''Hall Library : * Initially - Regularly issue books - When is the book due ? * Later - Be irregular in all transactions - Where is my library card ? * Finale - Library - a no-entry zone - Where is the library ? : MMM canteen , Tiwari stores , Nescafe in DSK , DSK shop , Milkman at HK - places to visit ! : Mess , Hall Library , Reading room , Xerox centres - Eh ! Lost in aged memories ? : Corridor cricket with a tennis ball and a hockey stick - a MMM characteristic ! : Other notable feaures of my stay at MMM : * Hall elections - Whos who ?- vote for some random candidate ! * Illumination - Are we taking part ? * SF & KTJ - Where is the junta ? * Gymkhana elections - Funda sessions - campaigning after hours - frust MMM junta targeted ! * Holi - Hey , are ye Mr.X / Mr.Y ? :All in all , my stay at MMM - was Peace ! :Now , in the dying weeks of my stay here , I can sense the anxiety in the air yet again ... :Which senior hall will we land up at ? :Are all of us gonna end up in the same Hall ? Adios MMM ! n Yo MMM ! ----